


Idle Hands

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stick retires and can't quite manage to do it. Instead he bothers Matt, much to his dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

"You should buy better beer. I can smell you from here." The voice crowed from the shadows. Daredevil paused before punching one of the rookie crooks and backing away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got bored."

"Then read a," He ducked a punch. "book."

"All you got is shit. Like your beer." 

"Would you stop insulting my beer!" Daredevil snarled whiling punching out two of the seven bad guys in the sentence. That got several to back away. 

"They'd stay down for good if you killed them." The old man who emerged from the shadows said. With a sword. The rookies backed away further. 

"Don't you dare." The man sighed.

"Knew I should have continued to train you but then you had to be too soft." Daredevil rammed his baton into the head's of one of the rookie's who had begun to run. 

"I'm doing fine." 

"You had such potential. I should have come back sooner. Then you'd at least know how to use a sword properly." He snapped as he swung his sword and cut into the top layers of the nearest bad guys to him. They yelled and collapsed, holding their stomachs. 

"I said don't kill them!" 

"Oh, now it's a problem. Didn't see you complaining when your friend and Elly were killing the hand." He punched out one of the last fully abled bodied man. The wounded ones were moaning and writhing. 

"Would you stop it. I didn't need your help!"

"Whatever. Beside's I didn't kill them. See they're alive." That was the last thing one of the two petty crooks heard before he was forced into unconsciousness. 

"You can't just follow me! Get a hobby! You're supposed to be retired. This isn't retired!" 

"Now, you complain about my help. What do I need to get your respect? I trained you. Raised you for a few years." This was the last thing the other rookie heard.

When they awoke in the prison hospital they were quick to spread the word. Daredevil was being followed by an old man. Maybe his grandfather. All that mattred was he was willing to kill them. All while berating Daredevil about his lack of respect.


End file.
